


Something Magnetic

by Chishionotenshi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Sex, F/M, First Love, First Time, Love at First Sight, Oral Sex, Surprises, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chishionotenshi/pseuds/Chishionotenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil finds out there are many, many consequences to cultural misunderstandings, and some of them are sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Magnetic

**Author's Note:**

> Phil Coulson and Nick Fury are property of Marvel and I do not own them, nor a I affiliated with Marvel in any way. I'm just borrowing, I swear.

This should have been routine, Phil thought to himself. Go see what the fuss was about, calm and silence the locals, apprehend whoever was responsible, and take a few pictures for the archives. Simple. Of course, no one had told him there would be a very beautiful woman who apparently had some very immediate problems to take care of. Nor that he was the one she needed to assist her in this conundrum, as it were. Especially no one had warned him about the dangers of trying to assist people who had smuts on their faces.

“Uh, you know, we don’t have to-”

“Silence, male,” she said, straddling his hips. “You gave me the cloth, so now you are mine to do with as I please. And I am very much pleased.”

Well, Phil thought, who was he to argue? Even though it was not exactly how he pictured a romantic encounter: being stripped naked in a clearing by a gorgeous woman who was almost nude herself in the moonlight, yes please- but not lying on his back in the dirt, giving in to her commands. Although, she did have reason to be so insistent. Still, as she removed his belt, he had to wonder how he had ended up this way. Who knew a simple offering of a handkerchief could get a man into so much trouble?

He had been assigned to respond to the claim that someone had landed a “flying saucer.” Typical stuff for an agent on a quiet summer weekend. What he encountered, however, was anything but ordinary. Firstly, it actually was a flying saucer. Well, not a saucer, exactly- yet close enough. But instead of green big-headed aliens, there was-

“Ah!” Coulson was jerked from his reverie by her very clever hands.

With a hint of a smile, she inquired, “Is that to your liking, male?”

“Ye-es!” Embarrassed by his squeak, he still had to try, “You really don’t have to do this with me. I’m sure there are plenty of nice males of your kind-”

“There are none,” she said flatly. “You will impregnate me, and assist in the hatching of our children.”

“Hatching?” he managed to gasp out.

“Does not your kind come from eggs?”

“Technically. But they hatch inside the mother.” She had very distracting tactics, he thought as he tried hard to focus on the conversation and not on the way she slipped her hands underneath his waistband.

“That sounds uncomfortable. Also, it will delay the next mating. And is mating not too pleasurable to wait for?”

Boy, she had some very persuasive arguments, delivered in tones almost guaranteed to silence his protests. “I guess it is uncomfortable. I’ve never experienced it.”

“I should hope not. You are only a male.” She eyed his penis, which she had by now taken out, with obvious pleasure. “But, it seems, not a small one.”

“I am going to be in so much trouble,” he mumbled as her hands began to elegantly coax him to reconsider his current position vis a vis their relationship.

She sat back for a moment, the moonlight making her hair, enormous white wings and silvery (scanty) clothing almost luminous. “And why should this be?”

Pulling himself as together as possible, Coulson sat up. “I am definitely not supposed to have sex with aliens.”

“Even though you have requested me as your mate?” she asked, leaning in far too close for comfort and pointing out the most obvious sign that she was doing something he liked. “Even though you clearly desire me?”

“Er, I’m not sure I can control-” He was silenced by the brush of her lips against his own for a moment, but managed to get out one further protest; an important one. “Really, I don’t even know your name.”

Smiling slightly, she whispered in her bell-like tones, “Neyna Sulong. Why do you resist me so, Phil Coulson? I desire you, you desire me- do you not?”

“Well, you are a beautiful woman,” Phil had to admit, his eyes straying slightly to take in her spectacular figure. Even if it was not A-list, it was the best he had ever been invited to look at. Still, he knew of hardly any women with breasts as full as hers, nor a waist so slim at the same time, nor hips so curvaceous. And her white hair, softer than silk and falling in a perfect cascade to her feet- well, what man would not find that a perk? Maybe the wings would put some off, but he admired their sheen and the way she could fold them down almost like a cloak. Phil wondered if they were soft to the touch, or felt more like the paper they resembled.

However, it was her face that had caused him to stumble over his introduction. Her lips were small, but plump. He knew now that they were as supple as any man could hope for. With a heart-shaped face and tiny nose, she had all the makings of a pretty lady. The golden patterns on her cheeks and forehead only complemented these attributes. Even her thin silvery antennae moved in beautiful shapes as she listened to him. And her incredible eyes had stopped his heart for a moment. Thickly fringed in black lashes, they were a dusky blue, darker than her soft blue skin, and they pierced right through his years of service to SHIELD, leaving him a stuttering idiot. And then she had spoken-

“Phil Coulson,” she said now, her musical voice making his whole body tingle with arousal and awe, “If you find me beautiful, why do you protest?”

“Well, this isn’t how humans do it- er, most humans. Well, some humans. Probably just me, in fact-”

“And have you done it?” Neyna asked, pressing her body against him, making very aware of how supple and pliant she was. Possibly nubile, too, but at the moment he could not bring to mind the whole definition.

“Um, that’s a very personal question,” he hedged.

Again, she was smiling faintly. “I have not. But I know what I wish from you. And, I believe I know what you wish from me.”

Her hands proved her quite correct, straying more than slightly to caress his now erect penis. How exactly he was going to stop her at this point, he had no idea. She helped him to remove his pants and he even carried right on stripping. Clearly they had moved beyond introductions and there was nothing at all in the manual about what to do when propositioned by a gorgeous female alien. Usually he could think outside of the box, but she had him captive in more ways than one. Most especially the way she was stroking his cock with such ardor.

“Touch me,” she invited, eyes on him. “Show me how you would do this, Phil Coulson.”

Manual be damned, Coulson decided. He would obviously have to come up with his own way to handle things. And there were a few things in front of him that he wanted to get a firm grip on, indeed.

Cautiously, he pressed his lips to hers. He thought he heard a sigh, but then she was kissing him back enthusiastically. When he slid his tongue into her mouth and tasted the actual sweetness of her tongue, Phil knew he was pretty much doomed. And that he was very much okay with that.

He pulled away to touch her face, watching with interest as she tilted her face to the moon. Her skin was so soft, and when he ran a thumb over her lips, she kissed it. Arching her back, she displayed very clearly the swell of her breasts. Perhaps she had never done this, but she had all the right moves as far as he was concerned.

Unable to resist, he let his hands fall over her shoulders to caress her chest. Now her gasp was clear, and she pushed her breasts against his hands. Since she was inviting him so blatantly, Phil had no worries about gently squeezing to see how she would enjoy that. A little moan let him know he was on the right track as he cupped and molded her full tits in his hands. Her nipples were hardening under his palms. Eyes locked on her face, he pinched them through the light fabric of her shirt, first lightly, and then with more fervor.

“That-” she gasped, “More, please!”

“Is it good?” he asked softly, pulling gently on them.

“Yes! Phil Coulson, it is good!”

Leaning in to kiss the side of her neck, he paused to say in her ear, “You can just call me Phil, Neyna. No need to be so formal.”

“Please, Phil,” she whispered. “I want- I want you.”

He narrowly evaded her grasping his cock, instead using her momentum to turn her so that she was in his lap, facing away from him. With her wings folded down, he had no trouble reaching around to fondle her magnificent breasts. She gasped at his touch, but only moved to make them even more accessible. Writhing in his lap, ass brushing against his cock in a very pleasant fashion, she pleaded,

“Please, take me Phil! I want to feel you within me!”

“Just a moment, Neyna. I haven’t finished showing you how I do this.”

Since she was not unwilling, he pulled down her top to expose her breasts completely. Lips on her shoulder, he took his time, watching her panting heave them up and down even as he twisted and teased her- he checked- darker blue nipples. The way she responded so passionately to even this had his cock almost aching. When she made a long musical sigh in response his harder pinches, he knew it was time to step up his game. Kissing his way back toward her ear, he asked,

“Do you know what comes now?”

“No,” she admitted, lifting her hands up to touch his wrists. “Show me.”

Although he was not totally certain, Phil decided it could not hurt to check. Maybe they were not compatible, but there would be other things they could do if that was the case. Best to find out what they were up against.

Thus determined, he laid one hand flat against her stomach. His other hand kept tugging and pinching her left nipple, so that she would not be completely bereft. He followed the curve of her belly down between her legs, noting that she was watching his progress with similar fascination. Carefully, he rubbed the mound that, were she human, would definitely be her mons. The upward jerk of her hips suggested she had something similar enough to be excited by his actions.

Sliding his fingers underneath the slip of cloth she wore down below, Phil was very pleased to discover that she was, by feel, built much the same as a human. If it was her clitoris that he was touching, bringing a yelp to her lips, then it was a bit easier to access than he had ever encountered. Otherwise, she seemed almost exactly like his prior experiences, right down to the dripping wet entrance that clearly wanted attention.

Now he turned her again, this time to see what she tasted like, all over. Starting with another deep French kiss, he helped her to lie back on her elbows so that he could get a good angle on her breasts, and later, elsewhere. For now, he took a blue nipple into his mouth, eyes on her shocked face, enjoying the way she tossed her head back in obvious ecstasy. Licking, sucking, and even gently biting, he had her in a frenzy much sooner than he had anticipated. This might be her first time, but she showed no qualms about letting him know that she liked what he was doing.

“Please, I want more,” she begged, and he could hardly deny her.

Pulling off her underwear was barely any trouble, and he was delighted to see that his hands had not been deceived. Phil spread her legs apart further, and then began with one long swipe of his tongue to discover her flavor. As with her mouth, there was a sweetness to her juices that was certainly not to be found in human women. But like her human compatriots, she had a very sensitive spot that very much enjoyed his attention.

He did not focus solely on her clitoris, however. With great care, he explored the depths of her lower opening, using his fingers to let him know how far he could slide inside of her. She was very tight, and he decided that lubrication was going to be key if he was to completely submit to her desires. Nothing in him had any further doubts about allowing that to happen, especially because of the way she clenched down on him whenever he gave her clit a good suck. When he started to work hard on bringing her to orgasm, however, her response was not completely expected.

“No,” she pleaded, even while her cunt dripped over his fingers. “No, I want you inside of me. I can’t- Ah!”

The line of her body, highlighted by the moonlight as she clenched down against his invading fingers, was more than merely beautiful. Having seen the lust in her eyes, Phil knew he could do whatever he wished with her now. Still, he had no desire to harm her. So he tried to explain, between tender kisses, why she needed to cum for him.

“You’re too tight,” he told her. “I won’t fit.”

“You will,” she said with unexpected vehemence, and she pushed him down onto his back as he had been before. “I want you inside of me.”

“Neyna,” he protested, but she already had his cock in hand. There was nothing he could do but hope she was the one who was right.

Rubbing his cockhead against her soaking wet entrance, she ordered him, “Look, Phil Coulson. I want you to watch us become one.”

Unable to tear his eyes away in any event, Phil watched as she took him inside of her inch by inch. As she had insisted, he fit, very snugly. Sinking all the way to his balls, she leaned over her him, eyes triumphant, but nearly out of breath from the effort. Not totally in perfect shape himself, Phil stood in awe of her feat.

“Show me what is next,” she panted after delivering a searing kiss. “Show me how we move when we are joined.”

“Fuck, Neyna, you are too tight,” he groaned. But his hips responded to her request, moving to thrust him as deeply within her as possible. It was all he could do to keep his pace slow and gentle.

As she moved with him, he became aware of a new noise. At first he was afraid that someone was about to spot them, in flagrante delicto, but he quickly realized Neyna was the one making the soft rhythmic sound. It was almost a melody. Then she took over, setting a new and more rapid pace, and his complete attention became focused on their union.

The way that she slid herself up and down on his cock, sometimes settling all the way down to the very base of his cock and rocking her hips just slightly, drove him absolutely crazy. He no longer cared about anything but the way her body moved over his own. Reaching up to grasp her nipples was the most he could think to do to help her to orgasm. His own was not far away, given all the teasing he had endured up to now.

“Ah, yes! It is so good! I cannot stop!”

“Fuck yes,” he hissed. “Ride my cock, Neyna!”

“Yes! Yes, Phil Coulson, you are so big! You are stretching me! It feels so good!”

After all that he had been through so far, Phil wanted some revenge. So, although the sight of her perfect body moving over his in the moonlight was more than arousing enough, he rolled them onto their sides. He pulled out to take her from behind, so that he could control the angle of his thrusts. He was going to show this alien that humans knew exactly how to gain the upper hand.

Slipping one arm around her to rub at her clit, and holding up her leg with the other, Phil had Neyna’s full acceptance of this new position in moments. She melted against him, only keeping her head up to watch their pelvises crashing together. The harder he thrust, the louder her cries became and the more insistent her protestations of, he was surprised to hear, love. Apparently, this was how her people chose lifelong mates- by fucking. He was not exactly about to complain, not with her tight little hole squeezing the semen right out of him.

“Fuck, you are so tight, Neyna,” he gasped, rubbing even more vigorously at her clitoris. “I love this hot cunt of yours. Do you like that? Do you like my cock fucking you?”

“Yes! Phil, you are filling me up so much! Oh! Yes, I love you! Please, make me yours!”

“You are definitely mine,” Phil panted, a little surprised by the sense of possession that had taken hold. “You feel me fucking you? Am I deep inside you?”

“Yes, oh yes!”

“Then you are mine,” he breathed, kissing her shoulder. “Forever.”

So saying, he upped the speed of his hips, determined to show her how he would take care of her needs from now on. Her cunt gripped him tightly, making the most alluring sounds he had ever heard in the heat of passion. She was the lover he had always dreamed of, spurring him on with her words and hands. Yet he was certain this spirited fuck was not nearly as long as many sessions he had had previously. It was as if their time together was drawn out by some mysterious attraction between them. Certainly he had never felt the intense desire to own any of his prior lovers that he felt with Neyna.

Sighing that same musical sigh from before, Neyna turned her lovely eyes on his face. “I am going to- ah! You are making me- oh!”

“That’s it. Cum for me, Neyna. I’m going to fill you with my cum, too. I’m going to shoot it in you!”

“Phil!” she cried, whole body tensing up still more. “Phil, please- do it inside of me! Oh, please!”

At last, the clenching of her hot, wet interior was too much for him to resist. “Fuck! Neyna!”

He spurted, as promised, deep into her cunt. The grip she had on his cock would have stopped him from pulling out in time, regardless. But even as he was cumming, so was she, and it was an amazing orgasm. For a moment, she was perfectly still, and then her cunt squeezed the hell out of his cock, wringing from him one last gush of semen. She trembled against him, rocking against his hand insistently, and finally he felt her juices drenching his cock.

They lay together, panting, and Coulson had far too much time to consider the implications of his actions. What the hell was he going to say to his boss? Then Neyna eased herself off of his cock and turned to curl against him. Feeling the warmth of her body, and hearing something almost like a soft purr, Phil surrendered yet again. What did it matter? Suddenly, he had something more important in his life.

“Neyna,” he said softly. “I didn’t force you into this, did I? The handkerchief- it doesn’t mean that sort of thing to humans. I wasn’t actually asking for your hand in marriage. Er, but if you wanted- I mean. Um. I could give you another one, now.”

Throughout his fumbling speech, she had been quietly tucked against his chest. Now, she looked up at him, eyes dancing. “It does not mean that to us, either. But I appreciate the symbolism, between us.”

Eyes wide, Phil stared. “You- what- how did-”

Planting a tender kiss on his lips, she said, “What kind of silly culture would regard something so common as fabric as a symbol of desire? One would always be married to their tailor or clothier.”

“But- then- I-”

“I desired you, and your body joined with mine,” she said simply. “So, I made certain you would not feel able to protest strongly before I could have the feel of you under my hands.”

“Er,” he began, impressed by how easily she had tricked him. But then she pushed him once more over onto his back and yet again climbed on top of him.

“I am not yet satisfied in my desire, Phil Coulson,” she hinted darkly, rubbing her sopping wet cunt over his suddenly no longer soft cock. “Are you?”

Put like that, Phil had to admit she had a very good point. Especially the twin points on her breasts, which he was quick to grasp. The hell with explanations, he thought, rolling her over so that she was on her back now. As he pushed his cock back inside of her hot cunt, he found himself much more concerned with making her pay for tricking him. All she had had to do was ask, after all!


End file.
